legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130
B1-Killer Kampfdroid Unit-CM 130, or simply known as Unit-CM 130, is a major but final antagonist to be defeated in LOTM: Sword of Kings and its sequel, LOTM: A Draw of Kings and is considered to be the most evil villain of CIS Productions as a whole. The CM Unit was a B1-Killer Kampfdroide type made by Akihiro Kurata and the only droid capable of thinking by its own. It's a Junior Lieutenant of 3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf, later Commander of the Totenkopf Division of Vernichtungslager death camp, responsible for ordering the liquidation of the Lazarus ghetto and genocide of 10,000 races in Vernichtungslager extermination camp. The CM Unit was one of the most brutal DEM Nazis involved in the Holocaust II and its infamous obsession with human experimentation and the torture of children has earned it the revulsion and fascination of many, as such it is amongst the most commonly depicted DEM Nazi of all 13 Multi-Universes. It was also a scientist at the same time, who worked for the DEM Empire 3rd Division during the Great Universal War III. Later, he became an Oberstgruppenführer and was the leading member of the DEM Armed Forces, a gifted researcher and doctor who heads the SS Special Projects Division. During the course of the story, Unit-CM 130 was showed to be a scientist of DEM Armed Forces, a biological scientist to Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, the head doctor of SS Special Projects Division, the founder and director of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences, the Supreme Researcher of Order of Terror, the General of the Researchers of Divine Hand in Rise of Qliphoth era and a rogue biological terrorist. Although other villains exist throughout the series, CM has been the first biggest and most dangerous threat that Katarina and her group have ever faced, even more so than both Eckidina KnightWalker and Michael Langdon. As a result, overall, he is the primary antagonist of the Saga AA, before Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Ara Astaroth and The Fallen's Essence. The CM Unit is a major antagonist in LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline. It's a rather minor villain, but it did play a significant role in Abyss Zurg and Bismarck Bodewig's upbringing; in LOTM: Sword of Kings Stories - Bismarck Arc. The CM Unit serves as a primary antagonist of the upcoming LOTM: Sword of Kings - Bismarck's Story. The Unit-CM stands up as the most Evil droid in DEM Empire and one the most ruthless character of the storyline. Despite being a droid, the CM Unit, unlike others droids of the 3rd Division that were enslaved by a control computer, is totally free to think and act by its own, what makes it the most devilish character robot of the entire storyline and the robot character with most body count. Despite inflicting untold damage to the Multi-Universe through his machinations and experiments, CM's plans are ultimately defeated by the end of LOTM: A Draw of Kings; his underlings were cured of their brainwashing, The Science Era was finally brought to an end, and Elliot Baldwin Woodman rebuilt all 550,345 planets devastated by CM's virus and diseases with the help of Ratatoskr. Marked by perversion and dementia, CM 130 passed into history as the symbol of the absolute evil. In his crimes, glimpse the limits of cruelty and extreme horror. ''Overview'' ''Droid'' There are many villains in the storyline of LOTM: Sword of Kings but CM 130 is a unique villain, while other villains are Demons, Angels, Humans, Gods, Devils and Aliens, the 130 is the only robot droid that is played as a villain. To be a remarkable villain, he was made to be an independent droid with the ability to think by its own. While other robots kill for because they were programmed to do that, CM 130 represent the point what true evil is in the skin of a robot. At first he was made in the ordinary skin of the many battle droids of DEM but soon he had his own unique body that allowed him to be one of the strongest droids in DEM, despite he was not made to fight directly. Above all, CM 130 was made with the purpose that evil lives in everyone, including the machines created by humans. The 130 is a type of "warning" to numerous scientists working in AI around the world. Many of these experiments are to give robots and Artificial Intelligences the IQ of humans to be smarter and wiser, such type of prototypical could lead humans to destruction. ''Cyborg'' During his reign in Tokyo and Paris, he decided to create a Cyborg body for himself to feel the pain and many of the humans feelings he loved to destroy, showing much of his masochist side. In his cyborg body he is a tall man with a muscular build. He wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, with his leather SOLDIER suspenders crossed over it. CM 130's long silver hair has bangs parted to either side of his face. He has green cat-like eyes and wields the Scythe of Odin, a seven-foot long scythe he is rarely seen without. His battle stance with the scythe is to hold it over his left shoulder with the blade curving downward. Also, in this form, he has Fallen Angels wings, that are actually made of iron and feathers of crows. ''Name'' The name of CM 130 has many hidden naming puns that came from different languages, such as English and German, a reference to many of the Nazi Germany vehicles with names of English animals, like the Tiger tank and Panther tank, used to by the Wehrmacht of 1940 to show the advanced power of their armored forces in front of the USSR and American forces during the World War II. *B1-Killer: The first part comes from the famous B1-Battle Droids from Star Wars Universe, a reference to the most dark droids played in Star Wars universe, where they lack their stupid and idiot personality and are shown as dark creepy machines, such as the Dark Battle Droids and Commando Droids. The "Killer" is a reference to the many scientists from Nazi Germany and Japan that fled to other countries after the end of the World War II and became war criminals to escape from their punishment, many of these scientists continued their horrible experiments in other countries like Brazil and Argentina and were considered more like Serial Killers. *Kampfdroide: From German, "kampf" means "battle" or "combat", which are terms used to German troops who fight in the front lines. "Droide"is obviously the German "Droid" in English. *Unit-CM 130: Totally from English, this part has something that can be called as "Easter Egg". CM 130 is the only droid to have "Unit" in the name, showing that he is a unique ''droid in the DEM Empire, meaning he is the only wicked droid in the army. CM 130 comes from two different matters, "CM" means: ''Complete Monster ''in contrast to his personality and actions that turns him to be one of the most evil beings that existed in the face of the Multi-Universe, even Gods and Devils tried to kill him for a matter of ''principles. "130" was removed from the "130 Evil Years"chapter from the Kallabah Bibly; in this parasha, Jacob emigrates from the Land of Israel to Egypt, that took more than 130 years to arrive, during his journey, he saw so much evil that he lost he faith in humanity. He saw children murdering, rape, death, torture, war and chaos by the hands of humans. ''Introduction'' It had a wide variety of other research interests, including a fascination with heterochromia, a condition in which an individual's two irises differ in coloration. Throughout its stay in Death Camp, CM Unit collected the eyes of its murdered victims, in part to furnish “research material” to DEM researchers of eye pigmentation. It itself also conducted several experiments in an attempt to unlock the secret of artificially changing eye color. Less famously, it zealously documented in camp inmates the progression of the disease Noma, a type of gangrene which destroys the mucous membrane of the mouth and other tissues. The Unit-CM was said to have a fascination with twins and the "nature versus genetics" debate - legends have it committing such atrocities as sewing two twins back to back in order to create conjoined-twins, boiling dwarfs alive so as to display their skeletons and injecting children and infants with diseases, poison and drugs (it was also said to have a fascination with mutilating eyes). CM Unit also tried the Freezing Experiments to investigate the most effective means of treating persons who had been severely chilled or frozen. The victims were forced to remain in a tank of ice water for up to 3 hours. Extreme rigor developed in a short time. Numerous victims died in the course of these experiments. After the survivors were severely chilled, rewarming was attempted by various means. In another series of experiments, the victims were kept naked outdoors for many hours at temperatures below freezing. The victims screamed with pain as their bodies froze. It tried to study various methods of making sea water drinkable. The victims were deprived of all food and given only chemically processed sea water. Such experiments caused great pain and suffering and resulted in serious bodily injury to the victims. According to one account the Unit-CM personally murdered over 150.000 children in 15 years in one sitting during one particularly zealous bout of "inspiration" and it was said to gain the trust of many of its "patients" via giving them candy, ordering relatively clean quarters and regular meals. The Unit-CM was also infamous for sending "patients" to the gas-chambers if they did not recover within 2 weeks, it would often kill its younger "patients" after experiments and legends persist of Unit CM forcing cannibalism, necrophilia and countless other horrors on its victims. ''Logo'' The_Umbrella_Logo.jpg ''Data'' *'' Name: B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130'' *''Nationality: Vectronian, created in Deus.Ex.Valkyrie Vectron'' *''Classification: Mad Scientist, Genius Droid, Tyrant Ruler, Nazi Supremacist, Neo-Nazi Fanatic, Genocidal Xenophobic, Spree-Killer, Fascist Artificial Intelligence, Fascist Military, Servant Right-Hand, Anti-Christ Defiler, DEM Empire's Major Scientist, God Killer, Angel Terminator, Demon's Slayer, Political leader, Planet Destroyer, Disease Creator'' *''Gender: Male'' *''Age: Around 25-30 years old'' *''Power and Abilities: Super strength, super sonic speed, heavy durability (can survive explosions of RPGs and grenades), Magi-Tech flight, Gravity manipulation in 10 meters, can create an energy blades and shoot laser blasts, can shoot solar blasts by sucking the energy of the Sun, forcefield creation, life drainage'' *''Weaknesses: None notable'' *''Destructive Capacity: House level SS+ in all droids bodies but soon City level (stronger than Imperia in Asura Spirit, capable of curb-stomping Katarina Berserk mode) once he gains a Cyborg body AAA+'' *''Attack Range: 1000+Kvs - City level'' *''Speed: Sub-relativistic+ Massively FAL+ 100 faster than a plane'' *''Durability: Island level+ Can Survive, explosions, missiles and nuke bombs Mortal Block +SSZ'' *''Robotic Force: At least Class E+, likely higher'' *''Robotic Striking Strength: Class XYX+, likely higher;+ House Level'' *''Robotic Stamina: Super Battle Droid+SS; Can Fight for 5 hours with full battery. High, can survive a gaping hole in his abdomen'' *''Robotic Standard Equipment: Staff of Ao Kuang, Magi-Tech pistol, Arm Blast Canno'' *''Intelligence: Possibly the most intelligent living being in the Multi-Universe after Scathach, discovered how to travel in the speed of light, discovered many new universes with his technologies, created new types of living beings, created more than 20,000 diseases in just 6 years. Heads the research department of the DEM and is privy to nearly all of Multi-Universe's knowledge and history. Able to replace his organs and replicate new ones in the span of 5 minutes. Said by the Fallen's Essence to be capable of making "anything" if given a day to sort out the information. Tends to plan things out far ahead in advance.'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '' **''Transmission - When he is killed in his original body, he can send his memories to all types of mechanical devices, such as radios, cellphones, televisions, cars, fan, lights, freezer... Absolutely EVERYTHING that is technological'' *''Summary: Anti-Christ Battle Droid - Immortal'' *''IQ: 234,000!'' ''Personal Information'' All personal information of CM 130, such as his hobbies, his favorite things, etc *'' Favorite colors:'' **''Black, white, dark red, purple;'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Unknown but it's possibly to be cannibal (drinking blood) at the point he got a cyborg body in the last battlefields of World War III on Prime Earth, red wine;'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Hazmat uniform at the time of his second body and sophisticated long black coats, black gloves;'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Studying, anatomy and medicine, making doing human experiments, inflicting pain on living beings to try to analyze the feeling of pain, dreaming an universe composed by white humans, invading villages, raping and killing women and children, reviving deceased beings to inflict pain and suffering on them again, trying to create the super soldier, killing religious, sending men to incinerators, creating disease, torturing prisoners and "disappointing" former officers, punishing and abusing his guinea pigs, finding and killing homosexuals and mentally disabled;'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''The Fallen, Akihiro Kurata, Sebastian Shaw, Red Skull, Nnoitra Jiruga, Szayel Apporo Granz, Heis, Ellen Mira Mathers, Reaper, Yuuki Terumi, Hazama and Vergil;'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Elesis Du Tirial, Nu Wa and the Morrigan and Ara Astaroth'' *''Likes:'' **''Running work camps, ruling the Manufacturing Progressive Sciences, destroying inferior races, destroying religions, science, human experiments, humans, human anatomy, living beings, pain in himself, diseases, sexual abuse, killing and torturing Gods, cleaning the Multi-Universe from black people, committing genocide, "children", "pregnant women", dead bodies, burning his enemies, creating new types of virus, chemical weapons, sounds of shoots, fire, removing skins from men, creating weapons, creating ships, creating ground vehicles, testing his weapons in civilians, Spirits;'' *''Religion:'' **''Hates any kind of religion;'' *''Hates:'' **''Religion, black people, Jews, non-humans, homosexuals, Demons, Triggers Hell, Angels, Arch-Angels, Gods, capitalism, communism, nuns, Americans, priests, "Perfect" beings, Gypsies, magic, black magic, stars, plagiarists of his works, Muslims, Russians, Catholics, religious terrorists, money, infants, Ratatoskr;'' *''Political types:'' **''Imperialism, Nazism and Fascism;'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Consider the sounds of his electric chainsaw as "music" and the screams of his guinea pig as "rhythm";'' *''Age:'' **''Around 25-30 years old;'' *''Gender:'' **''Programmed to male in Droid body;'' **''Male in Cyborg body;'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Eckidina KnightWalker, Junko Enoshima, Misogi Kugawama, King Hamdo, Emperor Tathagata Killer, Lusamine, the Fallen's Essence, Bismarck Bodewig, Michael Langdon'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''All Gods and divine beings of the Multi-Universe, all religious, all communists and capitalists politicians, Katarina Couteau, Imperia Deamonne'' ''Personality'' CM Unit is a pure DEM Nazi, a perfect monster droid; sadistic, brutal; abusive, emotionless and homicidal; it does not cry or shows happiness. It enjoys killing non-humans as far as it can, but can be merciful sometimes, as it, according to Nazi law, shouldn't kill all aliens as those alive are regularly used as workers. It possesses a highly tactical mind, when it ordered the Lazarus Ghetto liquidated, and anger, as it yelled angrily while beating up Bismarck although it's a droid. It hates sparing Guarrians, as it stops execution of the Rabbi. CM Unit is cruel, ruthless, relentless, spiteful, hateful, bitter, manipulative and uncaring. It destroys countless lives without batting an eyelid, and never shows politeness that is not contrived. CM Unit sadistically enjoys seeing people getting tortured (which it regards as "being taught a lesson"), and the only genuine emotions it displays are either malice or petty satisfaction. It has shown to be arrogant, selfish, cold-hearted, and a person that has an uncanny mind or, in other words, a “cruel” droid with a ruthless ambition. It doesn’t care much about little things (like its squad or people's lives) as long as it reaches what it describes to be its most cherished dream. Even the DEM wizards, who are completely loyal to CM Unit, are seen by it as only valuable pawns for its interests and goals. One instance of its cruelty was shown when it was considering how to draw out Bismarck's natural form through various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and even sexual tortures that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. Another instance was shown when it forced Bismarck to server sounderkommando squad only to force her watch her sisters day on the gas chamber. CM is heavily psychotic, but retains a great deal of intelligence. The only thing that makes it insane is its deep desire to hurt and kill people, making it a sadist and murderer. It is intelligent enough to simply command attacks in entire continents, organize torture and speak coherently unlike others droids. The CM Unit holds a great hatred towards women as CM see them as a "hypocrite" sex due to some feminist movements and states that women do not want equality but superiority over the men, such as several women don't want to serve the army and do not want to do the same hard work of men. CM Unit personally see women as its personal guinea pigs, that's why women are main victims of its experiments. CM Unit also has some twisted sense of science as it use countless lives in cruel and painful experiments, many people claim that CM's experiments are not "experiments" but "medical torture". CM Unit also holds a disgust and hatred of children, because it considers them weak, useless, spoiled, annoying, brittle, idiots and just another pathetic life in existence taking place of powerful future DEM officers. It speaks in a very calm manner, even when hunting Bismarck in the halls, using the nickname, "Pig" frequently in reference to Bismarck. It speaks in a friendly tone and has a snarky, sarcastic way of speaking, even taunting Bismarck by showing her the exit and offering a stroll in the mountain air, even though Bismarck is totally restrained. This is later shown again when it states to a yelling patient that they weren't using their tongue anyway and quietly says that the truth is it was just tired of licking its own stamps. It has high disrespect for Shogo Makishima and his Abyssalism religious beliefs and refers to him as a "little shit" and says that it hopes Bismarck hasn't been confused by all his "holier-than-thou bible thumping." and says, "No offense to the man, but I sometimes worry he might be just a little bit crazy." while holding a blade to Bismarck's throat. The inhuman treatment, executions and mutilations of aliens and other patients, or the part when it paunch an ex-executive of DEM Corporation are only because it was bothering its proves it had no sense of empathy or morality. Even when it was a Battle Droid in 3rd Division, it was merciless with the prisoners, studying how a body can survive without lungs an other vital organs. CM is known to be a ruthless, unethical and sadistic man with no sense of morality, which is reflected in the way he conducts his many experiments (and often times the end results as well). He claims that compassion is nothing more than pointless human instinct and should be ignored. He thoroughly enjoys experimenting with the human body, and doesn't care what happens to the subject, as long as they yield favorable results, though occasionally he would strive to preserve the parts he considered "vital" or "exquisite" such as the brain and eyes. He also enjoys seeing his enemies suffering great losses, as well as writhing in pain from being tortured. CM is as brilliant as he is wicked, with most of the technological advancements displayed by Isaac Westcott's regime in the series being attributable to him. Despite his prior defeats, CM is known to never tolerate failure, especially from his own men. Above all else, CM is a hypocrite; while completely amoral and unwilling to care for the lives of his men and test subjects, he will still accuse him of trying to reduce the order that CM has built to anarchy. He will also hypocritically contradict himself for any collateral damage he causes. Throughout his life, CM has proven to be a very dedicated Nazi and researcher for the DEM Empire. Though earlier evidences have suggested otherwise, CM is deeply loyal to the cause and Isaac Westcott, as evident in his many quotes and tributes found throughout the story. Like most Nazis, he believes in the superiority of the Aryan master race. Even in the face of death, CM shows no fear or remorse for his actions as he believes that emotions are just a high-form of logic and is willing to throw them all. Despite his sadistic and amoral nature, CM has also proven to be somewhat cowardice when it comes to his troops or experiments failing him and has known to run from the opposing force before they can either capture or kill him, leaving his own minions to be captured, cowardly saying that his escape is merely a "retreat", leaving his destruction behind and taking no responsibility at all. Like other Nazis, he has shown that he's not always a patient man when it comes to progress. Through their many encounters, it is apparent that CM holds a lot of respect and fascination for his creator, Akihiro Kurata, especially for Ara Astaroth's resolve and tenacity and admire her for opening his mind to new and more brutal experiments, releasing him from strings that keep him from trying to reach the "perfect" of all his experiments. He at his core is also arrogant and tend to underestimate his enemies. Despite his division's collaborations with Leohart's Cult on Prime Earth, CM is a non-believer of the occult and the supernatural, asserting himself as a man (or robot) of science, most likely an atheist at the time. Yet, he believes Science to be "God", a meta-physical in form of thought that rules upon the minds of all intelligent beings. Above all else, CM cares only for himself. He grows bored when there is no conflict or violence in the world from the part of white humans, and immediately strikes fear into others when they first meet him. Though he has a number of followers who would do anything for him, CM treats them as mere pawns. He does not hesitate to send them to their deaths for his own personal benefit, and only finds remorse in their loss if they are unable to properly complete a task. To win over these followers to their disposable status, CM approaches them with promises of making their dreams, such as obtaining power, revenge, or a purpose to their lives, come true. He applies a cursed seal to many of his stronger subordinates in order to corrode their body and mind, making them more susceptible to his influence and control. ''Complete Monster Proposal'' ''Pre-resurrection'' '' '' The twisted B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, became one of the most feared and loathed robots in Multi-Universe history. Known as "Butcher" CM Unit hungered to learn the secrets behind the Spiral by torturing children who fell into its grasp, even the children when children are honored and protected by DEM. The experiments would often end in excruciating vivisection. It had a wide variety of other research interests, including a fascination with heterochromia, a condition in which an individual's two irises differ in coloration. Throughout its stay in Death Camp, CM Unit collected the eyes of its murdered victims, in part to furnish “research material” to DEM researchers of eye pigmentation. It itself also conducted several experiments in an attempt to unlock the secret of artificially changing eye color. Less famously, it zealously documented in camp inmates the progression of the disease Noma, a type of gangrene which destroys the mucous membrane of the mouth and other tissues. The Unit-CM was said to have a fascination with twins and the "nature versus genetics" debate - legends have it committing such atrocities as sewing two twins back to back in order to create conjoined-twins, boiling dwarfs alive so as to display their skeletons and injecting children and infants with diseases, poison and drugs (it was also said to have a fascination with mutilating eyes). CM Unit also tried the Freezing Experiments to investigate the most effective means of treating persons who had been severely chilled or frozen. The victims were forced to remain in a tank of ice water for up to 3 hours. Extreme rigor developed in a short time. Numerous victims died in the course of these experiments. After the survivors were severely chilled, rewarming was attempted by various means. In another series of experiments, the victims were kept naked outdoors for many hours at temperatures below freezing. The victims screamed with pain as their bodies froze. It tried to study various methods of making sea water drinkable. The victims were deprived of all food and given only chemically processed sea water. Such experiments caused great pain and suffering and resulted in serious bodily injury to the victims. According to one account the Unit-CM personally murdered over 150.000 children in 15 years in one sitting during one particularly zealous bout of "inspiration" and it was said to gain the trust of many of its "patients" via giving them candy, ordering relatively clean quarters and regular meals. The Unit-CM was also infamous for sending "patients" to the gas-chambers if they did not recover within 2 weeks, it would often kill its younger "patients" after experiments and legends persist of Unit CM forcing cannibalism, necrophilia and countless other horrors on its victims. It was not only a cruel scientist but a cold-hearted lieutenant that was a sadistic disciplinarian who believes in brutalizing the children by whipping any he deemed "disobedient" so that the others could hear. When one boy accidentally spilled the ink in his pen, CM Unit forced him to eat the ink. Others prisoners who tried to escape were even forced to clean a filthy death camp with their mouth and saw one of their friends turned into rats feed. Combining a complete lack of empathy with homicidal scientific curiosity, CM Unit stands as a unique type of robot monster in LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline and 5 billion after its death, its name had become a curse to all scientists in the whole Multi-Universe and its name still haunt billion of people. ''Post-resurrection'' Not even death could change it, actually, he returned much worse. Now known as B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 000, the mad Nazi scientist returned to spread more terror, this time on Earth. 18 years after its death, the Dr. CM Unit was revived by the Fallen's Essence during the time of World War III on Prime Earth. Orchestrating a plot to build a Fourth Reich while helping Fallen's Essence on Earth, it captures dozens of women and forcibly impregnates them with Isaac Westcott's DNA so that he can resurrect the alien dictator through cloning and renew DEM Empire’s bid for world conquest on Prime Earth. CM orders 900,000 men across the world killed as part of the experiment and infected them with all types of diseases in order to spread plagues across all countries of the world. Following the recovery of its body, CM wasted no time and killed all scientist leaders of KnightWalker Family in order to take control of the industries of KnightWalker Alliance and become the central scientist of the alliance, it also used the loved ones of the scientists as guinea pigs in ruthless rape experiments and tests with chemical weapons, including freezing people and ripping off their limbs to make new method of torture. As a the scientist leader, it used civilians to test its own new weapons, including using pregnant women in flamethrower tests in order to know if the heat can actually affect the fetus. During it time as Chief of Staff of the KnightWalker Industries Army, KnightWalkers ground and naval forces had committed numerous flagrant violations of the Laws and Customs of War which are laws used by all nations during war in order to avoid violation to human rights, even the KnightWalker Family and Godom Empire respect some of these rules but CM Unit proved it had no strings and broke all rules of the alliance. At some point, King Hamdo and Emperor Tathagata Killer attempted an assassination to kill the mad droid, thinking someone so cruel was not necessary on their alliance, however, the assassinations failed and CM Unit had Hamdo's daughter tortured and gang raped. Days later, it sent Hamdo's daughter to his palace, it also sent a message written with her virginity blood on her back saying: "Snacks are not good for my experiments". Somewhere between ten and thirty million Americans, Chinese and Russian civilians were murdered by its troops, with some being subjected to grisly human experimentation on its new research building on Tokyo and Tenguu City, one of the heinous experiments on its research building was indeed the pressure chamber, CM used war enemies in a pressure chamber that made men's intestines squirting out of their anus and gave them as food to animals. During its time on KnightWalker Family, KnightWalker troops gang raped tens of thousands of women and children (likely more), abducted still thousands more to serve as "comfort women"—forced into prostitution by the its army and beaten and raped to death by imperial soldiers, and regularly tortured and killed enemy prisoners of war only to send their bodies back to their homeland, it also broke many laws of the KnightWalker Alliance and kidnapped Russian civilians (remembering Russia was an allied nation at the time of WWIII) to dissect them and study the human body of Earth. Biological weapons, including anthrax, were "tested" on allied and enemy civilian populations, killing several million more. Even cannibalism was common in the KnightWalker military when CM Unit joined the rank, who regarded non-Nazis as subhuman, it also forced incest between families in order to study Human psychology. With a death toll in the tens of millions, CM's actions put it in the running, alongside the likes of Eckidina KnightWalker, Juria KnightWalker, Tathagata Killer and King Hamdo, for the title of "Earth’s worst beings." It also used women and pregnant women in horrible experiments that even Lusamine, who once cloned La Folia and Kanon, was disgusted and left Fallen's side, but what forced Lusamine to left was when CM Unit forced a guinea pig that was forced to have sex with an almost dead woman that had more than 4 diseases in her body. It also Injected newborn babies with sexual diseases in order to "create a disease to destroy a nation from inside using its own children". It is prepared to kill anyone who stands in his way, including women, children and infants. CM's endgame is to create a new Isaac—CM's ideal of the perfect sociopathic genocidal warlord—for every subsequent generation until the total extermination of the "lower races" is completed. Despite it was working with Fallen's Essence, it never had intentions to serve a false master and tried to make a coup on KnightWalker Alliance in order to take control all nations working to KnightWalker Alliance and even planned to create an undead army using all people from the Orient of the planet to defeat the Stabilization Union and so it can conquer the Earth and use all living beings of that planet as guinea pigs for the rest of its life before coming back to DEM Empire and show its new discovers to Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, the ruler of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. Despite being a robot, it have its own free will to think and choose to be this type of genocidal and megalomaniac scientist, what turns it as the most evil robotic being who walked on the face of the Multi-Universe. CM Unit stand up as one of the most evil villain of DEM Empire (if not the most evil) and rivaled Isaac Westcott and all Balam Alliance Emperors in terms of cruelty. CM Unit is so vile that even other villains were disgusted and joined forced with the heroes to defeat it once for all. While it was on Earth, it was now as the most devilish leader in the history of KnightWalker Family and its name is feared by all people from Stabilization Union nations. ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings'' '' '' As a genius, high-ranking member of the DEM Reich during the Cataclysmatic War, CM was responsible for the creation of a variety of monstrosities. Instrumental in the Nazi victory over the allies, he captures Kotori Itsuka and forces her to choose which of a pair of prisoners CM will dissect; Kyouhei Kannazuki and Shiizaki. After the choice, CM proceeds to dissect Shiizaki and leaves Kyouhei to die an agonizing death by injecting acid in his veins. CM proceeds to place the dissected Kyouhei's brain in one of his robots to force him to fight Kotori later on. CM, eager to find any subject for experimentation, sends his men to raid Asylums so he may find people to send to concentration camps to experiment on. In the new DEM Empire, CM serves as the commander of the infamous Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666 on the behalf of the Alisa Ray Peram Westcott, was in charge of creating the 45-Type Virus. He would use this position to kidnap children from all over the empire and torture them for days to secrete the hormones needed for the virus. He would then extract the hormone from their skulls while they are still alive and fully conscious. When the surviving children attempts to escape the laboratory, CM proceeds to callously shoot them upon finding them. This action caused a rebellion within the town inhabitant where he proceed to unleash his lethal virus onto the populace out of spite. Later, it was revealed he is the main architect behind the destruction of the Ratatoskr by using nano machines to kill all the council from inside, responsible for deaths in hundreds if not thousands all to obtain good publicity. After thinking he was next to create the most powerful biological of all times, he finally showed his true face by capturing his own guards and personally dissecting them by opening their backs and injecting the virus inside of their bones to see the effects. Days later, hundreds of leaders of DEM Empire were missing and was revealed CM was killing his own superiors. His actions became so vicious that even Isaac Westcott ordered his troops to get ride of CM before he could destroy his empire from inside, the only thing that he needed to complete his goals from wiping out all life. Knowing that DEM Empire planned to kill him, he supplied the terrorist organization Vanguard with Bio Organic Weapons and the Abyss Virus to unleash onto Deus Ex Vectron. The chaos consuming Deus Ex Vectron allowed him to obtain clearance to use Pandora Virus to obliterate the man-made island with all survivors still on board it. With no further use of his laboratory, he detonates his laboratory where his guards who are still on along with the Virus, causing all the members and his subordinates to turn into blob monsters. Later, he became a terrorist that was being wanted by both Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and Multi-Universe Defense Forces. Upon being discovered by New Conglomerate, he captures the spies and tortures Echo's best friend, then shoots him multiple times in the head while Echo watches, and gleefully talks about the things he learned from his previous life. Even after away from DEM, he has continued his research, creating new toxins and diseases with which to infect the omniverse. Kidnapping Firefly, CM subjected him to lengthy torture and experimentation, ultimately using the Pandora Virus to mutate him into a hideous monster, and unleashing him on the Rogues. Vowing to get revenge on the humans from Earth, CM released the Pandora Virus into the atmosphere of Prime Earth, endangering the last few survivors of the planet after Order of Terror's defeat; possibly killing Kyouko Kirigiri on the process. Using drugs and prolonged torture, CM transformed his victims into living zombies, and forced them to battle their friends and relatives while keeping their minds alive to show to the world how emotions are futile. CM uses a fleet of millions of people as tools to take over the galaxy of Milky Way to use it as his prime laboratory where will have thousands of planets under his control. His ultimate plan is to Mind Control a race of beings (the Vajra, his so-called Aryan race) in order to subjugate another race of beings and give them all the ultimatum of Mind Control implants or death, in effect enslaving the entire galaxy not just physically, but mentally as well. Despite all this, possibly his greatest crime is what he did to Hoppo after she escaped from DEM Empire. He murdered her only family with carnivorous bacteria, kidnapped the girl, tormented her in his prison where he starved her, and finally used her in an experiment that causes extreme pain, and even if she didn't die like the previous eight subjects, she would still die in ten years, leading the poor Hoppo to a sad death 2 years later. Later, CM has his new droid army bombing Deus Ex Vectron, his own home planet, killing all billions who were forced to live on that hell in a painful death by forcing them to consume carnivorous bacteria. To further emphasize his unforgivable evil, CM later kills Akihiro Kurata with fire, his own creator and is incapable of feeling regret when committing heinous actions and various misdemeanors. CM's final plan was to take Katarina's power to make his Aryan race by extracting her brain and heart, showing that in the end CM is the final monster to be defeated. Just before he was about to open her head after she defeated the Fallen and all villains from DEM Empire, CM uses his TR-Device to keep the others watching to prevent them from saving her, however, before he could so such thing, God the Supreme God of the Multi-Universe, knowing that CM could revive again in one of his droids even if he dies, used his own life essence to seal Unit-CM 130 away from all living things by using his Pure Soul to banish Unit-CM 130 to a dimension of "cute" things like teddy bears, children, fairies and animated beings. Unlike other people who went to Hell and others Hellish dimensions, CM received the most "soft" of them all. But later, it's revealed that CM is a being of pure evil, so a place of more cruelty is just another "home" for him... That's why CM will be there, living an eternal suffering of watching the most cute things on the existence,, surrounded by cute things, because what lives inside of him is not a demon, devil or a just a robot... It's the very essence of all evil itself. Until his last moments, CM proved to be the most evil villain of all story, even more than Isaac Westcott who had alignment and duty with his allies, CM, however, had no such thing and only cared about his research that took the lives of billions during his entire life. Later, in the story, Unit-CM 130's actions affected millions of galaxies with virus, diseases, plagues, biological weapons and bombs that extended his legacy over the Multi-universe, taking the lives of millions again and his plague even killed the now-redeemed Ellen Mira Mathers years after she founded the New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, including her newborn daughter. 5 billion years later, the Wolf Pack Squad entered in a planet called Vkyos, on that planet, they found old capsules of biological weapons. Echidna StinWalker said those things were created by an entity just like the Idea of Evil, an entity of pure evil that brought more nightmares than Isaac Westcott, Ara Astaroth, Aryana Westcott, Darth Hades and Leohart the Prince of Hell, he was known as B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130. ''Major Battles'' ''Bismarck Story'' *''CM Vs. Bismarck Bodewig'' *''CM. Vs. the Morrigan'' *''CM Vs. Nu Wa'' *''CM Vs. New Conglomerate troops'' ''Saga AA'' ''CM 130 Sub Arc'' *''CM Vs. Kyouko Kirigiri'' *''CM Vs. Gwen'' *''CM Vs. Hamdo's Assassins'' *''CM Vs. Katarina Couteau'' *''CM Vs. Imperia Deamonne'' *''CM Vs. Kyouhei Kannazuki'' *''CM Vs. Jellal Fernandes'' *''CM Vs. Rentaro Satomi'' *''CM Vs. Terra of the Left'' *''CM Vs. Godom mercenaries'' *''CM Vs. Lusamine'' *''CM Vs. 3 MPS scientists'' ''Mafusa Gang Revenge Arc'' *''CM Vs. Elesis'' *''CM Vs. Shigure'' *''CM Vs. Heis'' *''CM Vs. Tathagata Killer'' *''CM Vs. Chinatsu'' *''CM Vs. Unknown Hooded Figure'' *''CM. Kefka Palazzo'' ''Order of Terror Arc'' *''CM Vs. Resistance Leaders'' *''CM Vs. Anti-Imperialism troopers'' *''CM Vs. Anti-Manufacturing Progressive Sciences soldiers'' *''CM Vs. Rebels'' ''Diabla Arc'' *''CM Vs. Katarina '' *''CM Vs. Imperia'' ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings'' ''Genocide Arc'' *''CM Vs. Bismarck'' *''CM Vs. Elliot Baldwin Woodman'' *''CM Vs. Nu Wa'' ''The Fallen Arc (Final) *''CM Vs. Katarina *''CM Vs. God (Final)'' ''Experiments'' ''Experiments on twins'' Experiments on twin children in concentration camps were created to show the similarities and differences in the genetics of twins, as well as to see if the human body can be unnaturally manipulated. The central leader of the experiments was CM Unit, who performed experiments on nearly 150.000 sets of imprisoned twins at the death camp. About 100 people survived these studies. The twins were arranged by age and sex and kept in barracks between experiments, which ranged from injection of different dyes into the eyes of twins to see whether it would change their color to sewing twins together in attempts to create conjoined twins. When twins were of no more use to CM, it’d dispatch subjects with an injection of chloroform straight to the heart. ''Bone, muscle, and nerve transplantation experiments'' CM Unit conducted experiments at the Ravensbrück concentration camp at some point when it was in charge of Vernichtungslager, for the benefit of the DEM Human Imperial Armed Forces, to study bone, muscle, and nerve regeneration, and bone transplantation from one person to another. Sections of bones, muscles, and nerves were removed from the subjects without use of anesthesia. As a result of these operations, many victims suffered intense agony, mutilation, and permanent disability. ''Head injury experiments'' CM Unit conducted this experiment in a small building of Vernichtungslager behind the private home occupied by a known Nazi SD Security Service officer, in which "a young boy of eleven or twelve was strapped to a chair so he could not move. Above him was a mechanized hammer that every few seconds came down upon his head." The boy was driven insane from the torture. ''Brain experiments'' CM Unit tested this experiment 1000 children. In this experiment, the children were strapped to a chair while CM Unit opened their heads, exposing their brains, without anesthesia. After that, a bucket full of rocks was tied to the ceiling. Then, a doctor opened a hole in the bucket, making the stones fall upon the brains of children. The purpose of the test was to test the durability of children's brains. ''Freezing experiments'' A cold water immersion experiment at CM Unit's concentration camp. The subject is wearing an experimental Luftwaffe garment. To investigate the most effective means of treating persons who had been severely chilled or frozen. The victims were forced to remain in a tank of ice water for up to 3 hours. Extreme rigor developed in a short time. Numerous victims died in the course of these experiments. After the survivors were severely chilled, rewarming was attempted by various means. In another series of experiments, the victims were kept naked outdoors for many hours at temperatures below freezing. The victims screamed with pain as their bodies froze. ''Malaria experiment'' The victims were infected by mosquitoes or by injections of extracts of the mucous glands of mosquitoes. After having contracted malaria the victims were treated with various drugs to test their relative efficacy. Over 10,000 victims were used in these experiments. Many died and others suffered severe pain and permanent disability. ''Mustard Gas experiments'' To investigate the most effective treatment of wounds caused by Mustard gas, wounds deliberately inflicted on the victims were infected with Mustard gas. Some of the victims died as a result of these experiments and others suffered intense pain and injury. ''Experiments with Poison'' To investigate the effect of various poisons upon human beings. The poisons were secretly administered to the victims in their food. The victims died as a result of the poison or were killed immediately in order to permit autopsies. Weeks later, the victims were shot with poison bullets and suffered torture and death. ''Sea-water Experiments'' To study various methods of making sea water drinkable. The victims were deprived of all food and given only chemically processed sea water. Such experiments caused great pain and suffering and resulted in serious bodily injury to the victims. ''High-Altitude Experiments'' to investigate the limits of human endurance and existence at extremely high altitudes. The victims were placed in the low-pressure chamber and thereafter the simulated altitude therein was raised. Many victims died as a result of these experiments and others suffered grave injury, torture, and ill-treatment. ''Incendiary Bomb Experiments'' To test the effect of various pharmaceutical preparations on phosphorous burns. These burns were inflicted on the victims with phosphorous matter taken from incendiary bombs, and caused severe pain, suffering, and serious bodily injury. ''Artificial Insemination'' CM Unit thought in the opportunity to try to create hybrid species, its idea was to artificially inseminate concentration camp prisoners though various experimental methods. CM Unit artificially inseminated about 300 women at its death camp, who were strapped down and taunted mercilessly. CM Unit told its victims that he had used animal sperm to create a monster inside of them. Later, the women give birth to disturbing human-rat, abyssal-monster-human-creature, fish-human, mollusc-human and many others creatures. However, these creatures had intelligence and were actually humans, but as unknown creatures. CM Unit then ordered his droids to burn the newborns creatures and kill the women. ''Blood pressure in newborns'' CM Unit's researchers began an experiment to study changes in blood pressure and blood flow. The researchers used 113 newborns ranging in age from one hour to three days old as test subjects. In one experiment, a catheter was inserted through the umbilical arteries and into the aorta. The newborn’s feet were then immersed in ice water for the purpose of testing aortic pressure. In another experiment, up to 50 newborns were individually strapped onto a circumcision board, then tilted so that their blood rushed to their head and their blood pressure could be monitored. 100 newborns died as result. ''Radioactive Materials in Pregnant Women'' With the impending Great Universal War III forefront on the minds of DEM Empire, many medical researchers were preoccupied with the idea of radioactivity and chemical warfare. CM Unit used 829 pregnant women and were given “vitamin drinks” they were told would improve the health of their unborn babies. Instead, the drinks contained radioactive iron and the researchers were studying how quickly the radioisotope crossed into the placenta. At least 706 of the babies later died from cancers and leukemia, and the women themselves experienced rashes, bruises, anemia, loss of hair and tooth, and cancer. ''Mangling experiment'' In pregnant women again. This time, CM Unit used 50 pregnant women waiting for twins. In an attempt to understand how two fetuses can take place in such small place, CM Unit used a elicate to try to merge the twins in the first 4 weeks of formation. That made the twins born with two heads on the same body, 4 arms and 4 legs. CM Unit's doctors requested dismissal after that experiment. Some of them committed suicide days after, leaving only Dr. Phineaz Fibes with CM Unit. ''Cannibalism'' CM Unit wondered if eating the very kind was something healthy, so to put an end to this question, he killed a man and made a woman eat his flesh prepared and baked formally. The woman went insane and got a serious diseases because the flesh of another living being that ingesting junk food is not healthy. It did that with others 100 people. ''Mutilation'' When Isaac Ray Peram Westcott captured Nia Honjou, the Second Spirit, CM Unit was the one who tortured her in order to make her go in Inverse Form. While in DEM's captivity, CM Unit put Nia through horrible physical, psychological and sexual torture, such as cutting her belly while alive, opening her skull, mental rape torture, her hands and legs got cut by a millimeters after another to make her go into her Inverse Form. However, no matter what they did she did not Inverted. Later, CM Unit went back to the extermination camp and started to cut members of its victims to test how long they would live without vital organs. Killed 900.000 people like this. ''Drugs on children'' CM Unit tested its and drugs by injection drugs straight to the heart of the children. Killing all children in a painful death. The drugs were actually acid. ''Infant dissection'' CM Unit used newborn babies and then the dissected alive, exposing the bones in order to change the genetics of twins and create identical people to create an infinite army of clones. The experience was a success and from that moment, the DEM began using an infinite army of clones. However, 500,000 babies died at the hands of CM Unit. ''Animal experiment'' In this monstrous experiment, CM Unit animals used as guinea pigs. The first step was to decapitate the animal and put its head on a table, then use tech-devices to keep the head of the animal conscious as if it was alive. The experiment worked for 5 minutes, but one doctor felt disgusted and decided to shoot the animal to rid the animal from its suffering. CM Unit ordered the execution of the doctor minutes later. However, CM Unit did the same to others million of animals. ''Brain extraction'' A disturbing experiment where the guinea pig get loaded into a large machine and (whilst perfectly conscious) having his brain removed from the back of his head with gut-wrenching detail and precision. But it’s not the robotic knives carving a hole in his skull, and it’s not the screaming pain of the victim either. ''Dismemberment'' Unit-CM 130 and his doctors studied the potential survival of soldiers on the battlefield. But instead of using DEM soldiers for these experiments, he used enemy soldiers. One such war-influenced experiment was in various dismemberment, particularly limb amputations, to study the effects of blood loss. Other forms of dismemberment were purely experimental and not combat-related. For example, some amputated limbs were reattached to other sides of the body. Other times, limbs were frozen and amputated until only the victim’s head and torso remained. Often, this was done without anesthetic for fear of negatively affecting the experiments. ''Biological Warfare'' Unit-CM 130 experimented extensively the use of biological weapons on Prime Earth. In addition to dropping bombs filled with diseases like anthrax, cholera, typhoid, and Bubonic plague on prisoners, CM designed a special porcelain-shelled bomb that allowed infected fleas to disperse and infect a wider area. Again, subjects were often tied to stakes and bombed. Scientists in protective suits examined the bodies afterward. CM used low-flying airplanes sprayed plague bacteria in the Chechiang province in China, killing around 430 and 652 people, respectively. However, estimates for the total number of Chinese killed in this manner vary from 200,000–580,000 people; what resulted some of Chinese Resistance attacking Morte Base in Amazonas alongside other factions. CM regarded the Chinese, Japanese and Korean as inferior. As a result, the Asians were considered viable test subjects for these attacks. ''Venereal Diseases'' Children were not exempt from CM’s atrocities as vertical transmission from mother to fetus was studied. This included diseases like syphilis. CM studied how syphilis would affect the resulting baby’s health and how it would harm the mother’s reproductive system. Although it's unknown the number of children born in captivity, it is known that none had survived when the Unit-CM 130 was killed 18 years ago prior the beginning of the story. While diseases like tuberculosis and smallpox could be injected, syphilis and gonorrhea required a different method of infection. This was done using a male and a female, one of whom was infected. The couple was forced to have sexual intercourse under threat of being shot. The infected bodies were later vivisected to see the internal results. ''Rape and Sexual assault'' The rape and sexual assault of women occurred with tragic frequency in Unit-CM 130's faction. Like the mass rapes and sex slavery exhibited during the invasion of Mexico, sex crimes committed by CM soldiers and researchers were rampant. Although these unlawful acts were committed for pleasure, they were sometimes justified by the researchers as experiments about venereal diseases. However, one guard’s account of a researcher shows the disturbing and casual nature of these crimes. ''Quotes'' *''"And so it came to pass that those who had gathered before a painted line of spears found themselves reunited before the real thing like the ancients pictures of Earth. On one side, a division of 3rd droids from DEM's Fourth Reich: the dreaded 90,000,000,000,000,000,000 DEM soldiers of the DEM Empire! On the other side, 500,000,000,000,000,000 knights soldiers of New Conglemerate. All is ready; the players prepare to take the stage, and the curtain rises over this Walpurgis Dawn!"'' *''"By the time they realize their destinies never left my palm, my fist will have already closed in around them."'' *''"Countless little lives struggling and dying together, like tiny cells making up a great beast struggling towards its own elimination; seeking blood whilst spilling blood; continuously multiplying and receding; fighting with itself without end."'' *''"Shhh, shh. You weren't putting that tongue to any use anyway. Let me take that off."'' *''"All these bureaucrats with their corporate luncheons and golden parachutes. Where are the survivors? Where are the sharks? I've been chumming the water long enough."'' *''"I should have cut his feet first, amateur move."'' *''"Girl, I need you to try to bleed less. I know the fairer sex often endure the same wounds with more suffering, but you really need to make an effort."'' *''"It won't take long, woman. A few snips of the flesh here, and here. Take the fetus out and replace it with animal sperm. To grow your new family."'' *''"F*ck that body or I'm going to kill you first. "'' *''"You women want equality. So you guys create these feminist movements. But actually, you guys just want superiority, because if you want to be treated like men, you guys would serve the army and work hard, but 80% of all women prefer to marry a rich man and relies on his back. That's why most of my victims are women, they need to learn the world of men. Well... you wanted equality... Then I'll castrate you too like that 2 men over there."'' *''"I want you to have the baby of the new generation. I brought 20 DEM officers to make my point clear. You should be happy, you'll have the opportunity to f*ck with Aryan soldiers."'' *''"My purpose, is the total absence of purpose."'' *''"The fetus died in 5 seconds. The Emperor will be pleased."'' *''"Let me paint this ugly eye with blue."'' *''"Here I go to crush your precious balls."'' *''"This is your final test, Mrs. Bismarck."'' *''"This universe will be built by Lord Fallen. And I'll be the structuring. My experiments will not fail. There will be only Abyssals and Aryan humans in this Multi-Universe."'' *''"What can I do with this one, Aphrodite? She won't! Stay! Still! I want to make them beautiful, but they always turn out wrong! That one, too fat! This one, too tall! This one, too symmetrical! And now... what's this, Goddess? An intruder?! He's ugly! Ugly! Ugly! UGLYYYYYYYY!"'' *''"One more word out of you and I'll perform another unnecessary surgery!"'' *''- CM: Oh, good doctor, I can assure you, the Pestilence is here, and I can sense it. It is my duty in life to rid the world of it. My cure is most effective. '' **''- Rindou: Your "cure?" Your cure has cost us hundreds of lives! Your cure is faulty! '' **''- CM: Good doctor, my cure is most effective.'' *''"You should be grateful. Once I remove your skin you will feel so much cooler. ... Fetch me another plaything, this one seems to have broken."'' *''"I can’t tell you how excited I am. It’s like Christmas, opening a present!"'' *''"Now becomes the the past in an instant - and everyone will eventually die! Destiny triumphs over human knowledge and goes mad! That is the way of things! I spit upon this frail, crazed, world!"'' *''"This is for the benefit of all mankind! Science is Justice!! Science is Truth!!"'' *''"You would risk an apocalypse out of sheer curiosity!?"'' *''"Being a scientist means never having to say you're sorry."'' *''"The point is, with the right amount of genius and a touch of perceived insanity, science can conquer anything."'' *''"Blasphemy?" Before what, "God?" A God repulsed by the miserable humanity he created in his own image? I will not be shackled by the failures of your God. The only "blasphemy" is to wallow in insignificance! I have taken the refuse of your God's failures, and I have triumphed!"'' *''"Men have called me mad; but the question is not yet settled, whether madness is or is not the loftiest intelligence- whether much that is glorious- whether all that is profound- does not spring from disease of thought - from moods of mind exalted at the expense of the general intellect."'' *''- Imperia: You don't think I understand you. Do you? Oh, I understand. No, believe it or not, we've had men like you on my planet. Educated men. Men of science and medicine. Men who were searching for some self-described ideal and willing to maim and murder untold thousands to find it. There was one, his name was Mengele: to him, anyone was fair game as a subject of his experiments - the weak, the handicapped... men... women... children.'' **''- CM: The quest for perfection demands our unwavering devotion! This Mengele sounds like a visionary!'' ''Quotes about CM Unit'' *''"I was given five injections. That evening I developed extremely high fever. I was trembling. My arms and my legs were swollen, huge size. CM Unit and Dr. Phineaz and three other doctors came in the next morning. They looked at my fever chart, and Dr. CM said, laughingly, "Too bad, she is so young. She has only two weeks to live..." " - DEM scientist'' *''"I have never accepted that CM believed it was doing serious medical work… It was exercising power. Major surgery was performed without anesthetic. Once I witnessed a stomach operation — CM was removing pieces from the stomach, but without any anesthesia. It was horrifying." - DEM doctor'' *''"CM was known as a manic collector of sentient beings, including dwarf corpses, gallstones, and eyes. Its fascination with eyes led to the infamous experiments in which hit injected various substances into the eyes of brown-eyed children in an attempt to make them Nordic (blue)." - Akihiro Kurata'' *''"Before the experiments began, CM came and tattooed my number personally. They put us in freezing baths, smeared chemicals on our skin, but it was the needles we were most afraid of. After the first 150 injections I stopped counting... One morning I spotted my mother among a long line of women moving toward the gas chamber. CM called me in and gave me an errand to the crematorium. It knew I would see my mother go to her death. A couple of days later it asked me if I still believed in God. I said: "No... I believe in the Devil that he will take care of you". - Bismarck'' *''"Dr. CM had always been more interested in Tibi. I am not sure why - perhaps because he was the older twin. CM made several operations on Tibi. One surgery on his spine left my brother paralyzed. He could not walk anymore. Then they took out his sexual organs. After the fourth operation, I did not see Tibi anymore. I cannot tell you how I felt. It is impossible to put into words how I felt. They had taken away my father, my mother, my two older brothers - and now, my twin... Days later, I saw garbage trucks leaving from CM's laboratory, full of dead bodies. CM was looking at the bodies when it turned its head to me and drowned me in those white, bloody and cruel eyes. At that moment, I knew what happened to my twin..." - Zita'' *''"I remember the first time I saw CM. He was asking for twins, twins..." - Bismarck's mother'' *''"The first time I saw CM was the day I arrived at the camp with my twin brother, Otto, my mother, my aunt and my sister. One of the men on the train platform asked my mother if Otto and I were twins. When my mother said, "Yes," he said, "I'll be right back." A few minutes later, he took us to CM. For the next hour we watched the selection process. My mother was sent to the gas chamber, and so was my aunt. My brother and I survived and I've had a nightmare ever since the camp. I dream that CM is taking my brother away to kill him... for 80 years. For 80 years, CM still living in our minds. Hunting us." - Unknown alien'' *''"One day we took eight women, mostly young and all healthy, into the room where the experiments would take place. I saw CM standing there in its scientist uniform, surrounded by three or four others. As we brought in each girl, an officer would strap her down. After a while the screaming inside stopped. When we took them out two of the eight were dead, five were in a coma, one was still strapped to the cot. CM was standing there, discussing it very casually. The only word I could hear was 'experiment'." - Sebastian'' *''"It grabbed her by the neck and proceeded to beat her head to a bloody pulp. It hit her, slapped her, boxed her, always her head - screaming at the top of its voice, 'You want to escape, don’t you. You can’t escape now. You are going to burn like the others, you are going to croak, you dirty Gurifan.' " - Bismarck'' *''"CM 130 waged a forty-year war on his own home planet, Deus Ex Vectron, where the people he was suppose to be protect became his victims. Thousands were slaughtered. He devised cruel, sadistic punishments in his personal torture chamber. He watched prisoners flayed, boiled, and even fried. He destroyed villages, towns, and planets. He removed uterus from women to implant in men to see if men are a gender able to bear a child... I need to say more?" - Kotori Itsuka'' *''"Does that robot ever have a heart? Does it ever have a soul? It is unbelievable that it dared to treat its prisoners in such a brutal way. We have more civilized way to do human experiments if we need to. It's just... utterly unbelievable..." - Michael Langdon'' *''"But if we fail, then the whole world...will sink into the abyss of a new Dark Age, made more sinister, and perhaps more protracted, by the lights of perverted science. We must destroy that base and the Hands of Apocalypse!" - Tomas Sev'' ''Voice'' ''Goals'' ''In General'' *''To create the perfect human;'' *''Use all non-white and aliens in his experiments to achieve to immortality;'' *''To destroy all inferior races;'' *''To create the perfect super weapons to destroy his enemies;'' *''Wipe out all non-white humans;'' *''To create his own Science empire;'' *''Create a massive army of droids to serve him;'' *''Enslave all DEM civilians;'' *''Destroy the laws of reality and bring down God's laws to prove science is the true good;'' *''Destroy the concept of magic;'' *''Kill and exterminate all Gods and mystical forces of the omniverse'' ''LOTM: Sword of Kings'' *''Found the Manufacturing Progressive Sciences;'' *''To destroy the KnightWalker Industries to turn his own group in the only corporation of KnightWalker Alliance;'' *''Kill all KnightWalkers businessmen;'' *''To turn the table of World War III;'' *''Purge all Catholics of the world;'' *''Kill all Jews, Chinese, Americans and Japanese of the world;'' *''To turn all people of the world in Gigalomaniacs to turn all humans and animals of the Earth into his mindless puppets for the rest of his life;'' *''To awake Elesis from Katarina's body;'' *''Return to DEM Empire to show his experiments'' ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings'' *''Destroy Ratatoskr;'' *''Kill Katarina Couteau;'' *''Destroy the MUDF;'' *''Overthrow the Rebels;'' *''To turn all children of the Multi-Universe into gigalomaniacs;'' *''Help Isaac Westcott to destroy the Multi-Universe to prove God lost to science'' ''Affiliations'' DEM Empire Divisions *Deus.Ex.Machina Industries *Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire *3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf *Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666 *Balam Alliance's Last Order KnightWalker Alliance *KnightWalker Family *Godom Empire *Manufacturing Progressive Sciences *Mafusa Gang *Order of Terror Astaroth Empire future *Leohart's Cult *Astaroth Empire *The Revelation of Qliphoth ''Equipment'' Guns *''E-5 Blaster Rifle'' *''SS Blaster Rifle'' *''Tot Rifle'' *''Viz Pistol'' *''DEM Combat knife'' '' BAW_E5.jpg HampKAssaultRifle.jpg side-1.jpg 1445343850_FINAL 3.jpg d370b9891714dc19e66681c41742e9fa.jpg '' ''Ships'' *''Personal Complete Marauder Fighter'' *''Mitterchact Krieg Cruiser'' *''Revolunce'' '' wpid-spaceship-wallpaper-300.jpg 1330229557_DreadnaughtP3_zpsa2fbea89.jpg ijiop.png '' Bases *''Millennium HQ'' *''Vlokxmarcket Base'' *''467th Engel Moon Base'' *''Vernichtungslager'' *''Morte'' *''Ward Walker 000 '' 360_intl_nazis_space_0229.jpg ___nazi_base___final___.jpg moonbase.jpg Remember Me Concept Art by Paul Chadeisson 12b.jpg Cz1vgkDXgAAfCBy.jpg Ward 24.jpeg ''Theme Song'' Vocal ''Trivia'' *"CM" means Complete Monster. *CM Unit is one of the most evil villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings, enough to be compared to the 4-arch Big Bads of the story; Eckidina KnightWalker, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Leohart the Prince of Hell and Darth Hades. *CM Unit was also hated by Jack the Freezer, who is a droid with will to act by its own but never did such atrocities. *CM Unit still haunts Bismarck in her nightmares even after her corruption in DEM Empire. *According to Isaac Westcott, CM Unit 130 was his favorite droid in his army. *The aspect of CM Unit's death represents is Divine Punishment by the hands of God. Similar to Judge Claude Frollo's death. * The CM Unit is one of the vilest and darkest villains ever in LOTM: Sword of Kings alongside Isaac Westcott, Darth Hades, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Eckidina KnightWalker, Black Diamond, Aki Honda and Unicron. *The CM Unit is the only droid in the entire existence who is actually a droid thinking by its own and is not programmed to do things. Year after its death, Jack the Freezer was the second DEM droid to think by its own. *Even after its death, the survivors of the Holocaust II still has nightmares with CM Unit mutilating their parents and cutting off their tongues. *CM Unit is often considered one of the most evil target of Multi-Universe Defense Forces as it brought billions of casualties and committed horrible grotesque experiments in countless alien species, humans included. *It was mirrored in Josef Mengale, the most heinous Nazi scientist of World War II, Josef is the symbol of evil in science today. *CM Unit is said to have killed 150.000 children in his laboratory ''but its body count is between 30.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 in total. *The CM Unit is noticeably the only robot villain to be truly evil and malevolent. *The DEM Empire has billion of scientists, all of them feel disgusted when they saw CM Unit's experiments. *40 years after the defeat of DEM Empire during the the Cataclysmatic War, some survivors of the Holocaust II returned to the Concentration Camp where CM Unit commanded to remember the people who were killed. The meteor that killed CM Unit left a giant crater in the middle of the extermination camp, that crater served as grave the of CM Unit, in that crater, the survivors spat and despised the CM Unit. *CM Unit is the ONLY villain of the entire story who had a symbolic death. While other villains were killed by the hands of the heroes, the CM Unit came to an end by the hands of God as divine punishment. *The CM Unit ironically dies the same way he killed children in another experiment it made: opening the brain of children and throwing stones in the brain to test the resistance of the brain. But the meteor that hit CM Unit was another level and a well-deserved death. *The CM Unit died 5 years prior the beginning of the storyline. *CM Unit's favorite torture is crushing testicles of man, a torture created by Isaac Westcott and using rape machines in women as a punishment lesson. *Due to the fact that he has been seen crushing Innocence with its hands, the CM Unit can be seen as a Destroyer of Innocence literally as well as metaphorically. *For now, as an in-universe matter of fact, the experiments of CM Unit was hated by many people in both the KnightWalker Family and Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, most notably Bismarck Bodewig, Jack the Freezer, Lusamine, Michael Langdon, King Hamdo and Emperor Tathagata Killer. Lusamine even quit the forces of the Fallen's Essence after witnessing CM's ruthless experiments. It is the prove of CM's ruthlessness which even the most demonic and heartless people fear and hate him as well as his crimes. ''Real Life Inspirations ''Josef Mengele'' Josef Mengele (16 March 1911 – 7 February 1979) was a German Schutzstaffel (SS) officer and physician in Auschwitz concentration camp during World War II. Mengele was a notorious member of the team of doctors responsible for the selection of victims to be killed in the gas chambers and for performing deadly human experiments on prisoners. Arrivals deemed able to work were admitted into the camp, and those deemed unfit for labor were immediately killed in the gas chambers. Mengele left Auschwitz on 17 January 1945, shortly before the arrival of the liberating Red Army troops. After the war, he fled to South America, where he evaded capture for the rest of his life. ''Shirō Ishii'' Surgeon General Shirō Ishii (石井 四郎 Ishii Shirō; June 25, 1892 – October 9, 1959) was a Japanese army medical officer, microbiologist and the director of Unit 731, a biological warfare unit of the Imperial Japanese Army involved in forced and frequently lethal human experimentation during the Second Sino-Japanese War (1937–1945). From 1942–1945, Ishii was Chief of the Medical Section of the Japanese First Army. He was promoted to surgeon-general in March 1945 and in the same month, he also planned to launch biological weapons against San Diego, California, by utilizing kamikaze planes (see Operation Cherry Blossoms at Night). In the final days of the Pacific War and in the face of imminent defeat, Japanese troops blew up the headquarters of Unit 731 in order to destroy evidence of the research done there. As part of the cover-up, Ishii ordered 150 remaining subjects killed. Ishii was arrested after the war was over, but was released later and never charged with war crimes. It was suggested that he later stayed in Japan, where he opened a clinic where he did examinations and treatments on sick children for free. He kept a diary but it did not reference any of his wartime activity. He died of throat cancer at the age of 67, having, according to his daughter, converted to Catholicism on his death bed. ''Sergei Bruyukhonenko'' Bruyukhonenko was a scientist during the reign of USSR, his mad experiments on dogs led to the development of open-heart procedures. He developed a crude machine called the autojektor (a heart and lung machine). By using this primitive machine, Bryukhonenko kept the heads of severed dogs alive. In 1928, he displayed one of the heads in front of an audience. To prove it was real, he banged a hammer on the table. The head flinched. When a light was shone in its eyes, the eyes blinked. And when it was fed a piece of cheese, the remnants promptly popped out of the esophageal tube, much to the displeasure of disgusted viewers. ''Stubbins Ffirth'' During the 1800s, a doctor training in Philadelphia, Stubbins Ffirth, formed the hypothesis that yellow fever was not an infectious disease, and proceeded to test it on himself. He first poured infected vomit into open wounds, then drank the vomit. He did not fall ill, but not because yellow fever is not infectious: it was later discovered that it must be injected directly into the bloodstream, typically through the bite of a mosquito. ''Paracelsus'' Switzerland, Paracelsus’ contributions to toxicology were based heavily in astrology and he is quite well known for offering the community a wide array of useful ideas and innovations. However, for all of his use, he also thought he might be able to create homunculi, or small humans, who stood no more than a foot or so height and performed actions very similar to Golems. His are said to have run away after turning on their master. The homunculus creation used bits of people including semen and hair. ''Dr. Sigmund Rascher'' Rascher is among the most evil Nazi scientists in the world. He worked at Dachau concentration camp where he experimented on 300 unwilling people in high altitude experiments, freezing experiments, and blood coagulation experiments. Rascher demanded he be given human experiments, as monkeys had proved inadequate. Victims were locked in a pressure chamber, inside the pressure was altered to simulate a high altitude. They changed the pressure quickly in order to simulate a pilot falling out of a plane. He also conducted freezing experiments where, victims were place naked in freezing cold temperatures, in order to find out the best way of warming up German pilots. The experiments led to countless deaths which Rascher simply dismissed saying that they were only Poles, and Russians. ''Johann Konrad Dippel Dippel was born at Castle Frankenstein and is rumored to be the inspiration for Shelley’s vile doctor. This is disputable, but what isn’t is the fact that this brilliant doctor performed vivisections on many recipients. Working with nitroglycerin he destroyed a tower, but also detected the medicinal use of it. It is rumored that he also preformed gruesome experiments within this tower with so called “cadavers”. Though the actual details of the experiments have never been truly confirmed it is rumored that he attempted to transfer the soul of one cadaver into another. Interestingly, his greatest contribution to the world was his animal oil (Dippel’s oil: a nitrogenous by-product of the destructive distillation manufacture of bone char) commonly known as a base product in Prussian blue – the low cost blue dye that is used to this day by artists; previously, blue dies were extremely expensive to create. ''Dr. Carl Clauberg In 1942 Clauberg approached Heinrich Himmler and ask him to let him experiment on large numbers of women for research purposes. His proposal was accepted and he moved to Auschwitz to begin his experiments. Clauberg wanted to sterilize all the women in the cheapest way possible, so he injected Formaldehyde into their stomachs without any painkillers. He was allowed to experiment on hundreds but only 700 survived, however they were all sterile. He also artificially inseminated prisoners through a variety of methods, and tormented the his victims by claiming to have injected animal sperm into their womb to create a monster. ''Fictional Inspirations'' ''Grand Moff Tarkin'' Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, also referred to as Governor Tarkin, is a major antagonist in the Star Wars franchise. He is a commander of the Death Star and the Galactic Empire's dwarf planet-sized doomsday weapon. He is the main antagonist of the first film in the original trilogy A New Hope, a cameo character in the last film of the prequel trilogy Revenge of the Sith, the secondary antagonist of the 2016 movie Rogue One, and one of the main antagonists in the 2014 current animated prequel series Star Wars Rebels. He was an Imperial governor and in charge of the Imperial military battle station known as the Death Star. He acted as Darth Vader's superior and attempted to use the Death Star to destroy the Rebel Alliance and keep the galaxy in line through fear and force. He was killed by Luke Skywalker when he destroyed the Death Star while Tarkin was on it. ''General Hux'' General Armitage Hux is a major antagonist in the Star Wars sequel trilogy, appearing as the secondary antagonist of Star Wars: Episode VII: The Force Awakens and a major antagonist in Star Wars: Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. He is a high-ranking member of the First Order, acting as a military official in the organisation and the top commander of the Starkiller Base before its destruction. He is bent on having the First Order conquer the galaxy. Hux was born on Arkanis and was rumored to have been sired from an affair between his father, Commandant Brendol Hux of the Arkanis Academy, and a kitchen worker. Hux and his father, whose ruthless training methods at the Arkanis Academy inspired those of the future General Hux and the First Order, were rescued from the Academy when it was about to fall to the New Republic near the end of the Galactic Civil War. When the war ended with the Battle of Jakku and the signing of the Galactic Concordance, the young Hux and his father were part of the Imperial Navy forces who retreated into the Unknown Regions. These forces later emerged as the First Order. The Republic believed that the First Order was just an unimportant band of Imperial holdouts, but Hux's training methods forged a formidable military. He also longed to use the Starkiller weapon against the Republic; Hux believed that the Republic was a threat to galactic stability, and that it was his destiny to rule the galaxy. Nearly thirty years after the end of the Galactic Civil War, Hux was part of the mission to recover a map to Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi, on Jakku. Ren led the search for the map, which they were unable to locate. To prevent the return of the Jedi and to eliminate the Resistance, which, under the command of General Leia Organa, emerged to combat the First Order, Snoke allowed Hux to use the Starkiller weapon against the Republic's capital world of Hosnian Prime. The Resistance was left without military support from the Republic, so Hux soon turned the weapon towards the Resistance base on D'Qar. Before he could destroy them, however, an attack squadron led by Commander Poe Dameron—with ground support from Han Solo, former stormtrooper Finn, and the Jakku scavenger Rey—destroyed Starkiller Base, forcing Hux and his troops to flee the planet. Immediately afterwards, Hux led a fleet alongside Supreme Leader Snoke to pursue the Resistance. After forcing the Resistance to evacuate D'Qar, the First Order fleet followed them through hyperspace. Hux had the fleet pursue the Resistance until their fuel reserves ran out, and successfully decimated much of their resources. However, the First Order fleet was taken off-guard by a sudden Resistance counterattack, and Hux discovered that Snoke had been killed and Ren was knocked out. However, Ren came to right as Hux was about to assassinate him and asserted his succession with force, forcing Hux to command the assault against the Resistance on Crait with a Supreme Leader whose motivations he frequently clashed with. ''Tenjuro Banno / Kamen Rider Gold Drive'' Tenjuro Banno is the primary antagonist of Kamen Rider Drive and the creator of the Roidmudes, androids that possessed the ability to "evolve" and become more humanlike. He was a scientist who was Go and Kiriko Shijima's birth father and a friend of Krim Steinbelt. He is also the creator of a knockoff of the Drive Driver, dubbed the Banno Driver, which he uses to transform into Kamen Rider Gold Drive. Banno is a narcissistic and sadistic human being thoroughly convinced that he is one of the greatest scientists in human history. He repeatedly boasts about his genius, despite the fact that most of his creations were the result of him copying Krim Steinbelt's inventions, is unable to comprehend the idea that he is not as great as he believes himself to be. For anyone who thinks otherwise willing to go to petty lengths to punish them, such as having one of his creations assume the likeness of a billionaire who refused to back his research so he can get revenge by torturing him. Banno is ultimately a man motivated by his desire to control everything, seeing himself as the closest thing to a god and stating that he will give robotic bodies to those who will appease him. Even as he is pleading with his son not to kill him, Banno still uses the chance to boast about his genius, telling Go that by killing him he would "rob the world of its greatest scientific mind". ''Dr. Arthur Arden'' Dr. Arthur Arden (portrayed by James Cromwell as an adult, John Cromwell as an adolescent) is a major antagonist in American Horror Story: Asylum and a minor but pivotal antagonist in American Horror Story: Freak Show. He is the chief physician at Briarcliff who is actually a Nazi war criminal named Hans Grüper who appears to have a history of violence towards women and a bondage fetish, Elsa Mars being among his victims. Escaping to America under a new identity, Arden was among Briarcliff's first staff members and performed sadistic experiments on patients who have no family for what he insists is beneficial to the human race to survive a nuclear attack. While Arden claiming they died of natural causes, the Monsignor knowing the truth, he secretly placed the horrifically mutilated patients in the woods surrounding the institution. The experimented people end up becoming inhuman creatures called "Raspers" that Arden feeds with raw meat which Sister Mary Eunice usually delivers. Arden becomes infatuated with Mary Eunice, and remains loyal to her even during her possession. He and Sister Jude often clash, as he is regularly fighting for the power she has over the asylum and dismisses her faith. Arden takes a particular interest in Kit after finding a microchip implanted in his body. He attempts to rape Shelley before he amputated her legs and mutilated when she laughed at the size of his penis to the Monsignor's disgust. A patient who believes she is Anne Frank, revealed to be a woman called Charlotte Brown, reveals Arden's true name and Sister Jude hires Sam Goodman to uncover the truth. However, Mary Eunice kills the inspector but keeps some of the evidence to use to blackmail Arden. Together, Arden, Mary Eunice and Leigh frame Jude for the murder of Frank. He performs an experiment with Kit after he believes aliens have taken Grace's body, killing Kit temporarily in order to make the aliens return to save him. The experiment succeeds, and the aliens return with a Pepper and a now-pregnant Grace, the former of which has been given significantly more intelligence. Pepper tells Arden he and his scientific experiments are a joke to the aliens. He later walks with Mary Eunice to feed the Raspers and shoots them all, before attempting suicide by turning the gun on himself. Mary Eunice is unmoved, describing him as "pitiful". When the Monsignor later kills her, Arden insists that she should be cremated. Alone with her body at the furnace, he starts the fire inside, climbs on top of her body, and starts the conveyor to immolate himself. For his performance, Cromwell was nominated for the Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Supporting Actor in a Movie/Miniseries and won the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Miniseries or a Movie in 2013. James Cromwell's son, John Cromwell, portrayed the character in flashbacks as Young Arden. Young Arden also makes a brief appearance as Hans Grüper in season four, during one of Elsa and Massimo Dolcefino's flashbacks in the episode "Show Stoppers". ''The Rani'' The Rani is a renegade Time Lady, sociopathic mad scientist and planetary dictator featured as a main antagonist in two story arcs and the Big Finish audio story The Rani Reaps the Whirlwind in the classic BBC science fiction series Doctor Who, facing off against the Doctor in his sixth and seventh incarnations. She is a genius-level biochemist and inventor who rejected the Gallifreyan policies of non-interference over other races and became an outcast from their society. She was portrayed by the late Kate O'Mara in her first incarnation and voiced by Siobhan Redmond in her second one. The Rani was an evil (or, arguably, simply amoral) but brilliant scientific genius whose villainy came not from the usual variety of lust for power and suchlike, but from a mindset that treated everything (including morality) as secondary to her research. She was highly intelligent, but extremely arrogant, narcissistic, ruthless, powerful and intensely cruel. She was known to enslave entire worlds in order to have a ready supply of experimental subjects and a place to carry out her experiments uninterrupted. Her major interest was in altering the biochemistry of other species. She was also capable of linking a remote control to a TARDIS, something that other Time Lords had not been able to manage themselves. While she did appear evil, she found the Master to be truly evil and therefore stupid. She also said that his plans were so overcomplicated that if he walked in a straight line he would get dizzy. What evil she did she felt was necessary to her work. When the Sixth Doctor tried to convince her not to experiment on humans, she called them carnivores and asked if they ever thought of the lesser species when they sunk their teeth into a lamb chop; she had a conscience of some kind, as she was later willing to destroy her test subjects intending to kill the Doctor. The Rani reacted negatively when addressed as "Ushas" by the Doctor, demanding he refrain from calling her by her former name, and dismissed his mentions of Drax, Mortimus, and the Deca. ''SCP-049'' SCP-049, also referred to as the Plague Doctor, is an Euclid-class object under the SCP Foundation's containment. It is a humanoid figure that resembles a 15-16th century European Plague Doctor, with black robes and a white beaked mask. SCP-049's touch is lethal to humans, killing those that come into contact with it within minutes. SCP-049 then somehow produces a black bag filled with medical and surgical tools, then begin surgery on the victim, inserting several unknown chemicals into the corpse. After a few minutes, the subject's vital signs will resume and the subject (now an instance of SCP-049-2) will begin to function normally, with the exception of any higher brain function. The victim will be rendered completely feral, violent, aggressive, and dangerous, and will wander aimlessly until it encounters another human. It will then attack and kill the human before returning to its unintelligent and brainless state. SCP-049 was once thought incapable of speech, but this was later debunked when it spoke in a male voice, saying that while it can speak, it simply prefers not to. It explained that it seeks to eradicate "the Great Pestilence" from the world, which is assumed to be the bubonic plague. However, this is unconfirmed, as SCP-049 senses the "Pestilence" in subjects who clearly do not possess the disease, and has not seen it in some other human subjects. SCP-049 believes it is doing a great service by "curing" the infected. When confronted about the effectiveness of the cure, SCP-049 would not continue. SCP-049 is kept in a secure holding cell. Should personnel want to converse with it, it must be removed by a Level 2 or higher personnel and sedated before being placed in an iron collar and accompanied by a minimum of two security guards. During a containment breach, SCP-049 came into contact and had conversations with SCP-035. ''Navigation'' Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Nazis Category:Neo Nazis Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Scientists Category:Fascists Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Mad Scientist Category:Gun Users Category:Robots Category:Robosexuals Category:Robotics Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Serial Killers Category:Jerks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Torturers Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Warmongers Category:Tyrants Category:Slavers Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinist Category:Scary Characters Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Swordsmen Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Strategists Category:The Heavy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Provoker Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Big Bads Category:Tricksters Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Cheaters Category:Tech Users Category:Technopaths Category:Terrorists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Greedy Villains Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Narcissist Category:Spree Killers Category:Evil from the past Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Characters hated by DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Oppressors Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Characters hated by DarkFallen Category:Selfish Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Major Villains Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Rapists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Traitors Category:Evil Genius Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Slanderers Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Stranglers Category:Misogynists Category:Evil Creations Category:Creations of Science Category:Arc Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Control Freaks Category:Knife Wielders Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Hegemony Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Snuff filmer Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Kidnappers Category:Gloved Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Perverts Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Egomaniacs Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Scissor Wielders Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Characters hated by TheVileShadow Man Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Child Haters Category:Magic Haters Category:God haters Category:Love Haters Category:Extremists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Religion Haters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Godom Empire Category:Weapon Maker Category:Life Drainers Category:Brain Drainers Category:Anti-magic Users Category:Anti-Communists Category:Heretics Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Sadomasochists Category:Polluters Category:Balam Alliance Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Knight Templar Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Master Orator Category:The Dreaded Category:Monster Master Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Necrophile Category:Pedophiles Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Successful Villains Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:Characters who don't believe in magic Category:Bigger Bads Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Husband and Wife Category:Father of Villain Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Imprisoned character Category:Triggers Hell Category:Ara and Unit-CM 130 Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:Monarchs Category:Partial Human Category:True Villains Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Demon Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Breakout Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:Final Boss Category:Overarching Villain Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters Category:Antichrists Category:Controversial